fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Miyatani Hoshi
is one of the main Cures from Super Smash Pretty Cure!. She is a part of the Melee Team. She is a cold, distant girl who cares for no one. She is extremely independant and will fight anyone in her way. Her alter ego is . Her villain name is Hoshi Lombardi. History Hoshi at 12 years old saw her parents being attacked by The Subspace Emissary. She was about to be attacked when a mysterious shadow attacked the Primids. She got scared however she couldn't move due to her foot being stuck in rubble. The mysterious shadow led her to safety, however she saw her parents being shot and killed at the same time. When she woke up, she found the shadow was a pheasant. However her heart was beating very fast. 3 years later, she defeated almost every fighter and then trapping them in a pit. Personality She is very direct and very cocky with others. She is also known for a dark undertone. She acts kinda like a rival to Edna. Hoshi also intends to ignore others for her she just doesn't care at all. She'll eventually give off a smirk when she'll win easily, or a glare to attack others outside of battle. (mostly fighters) At dusk people aren't allowed to go out at night due to her roaming in the city. And if you go out at night she will attack you! When she's free, Hoshi acts a bit moody and sometimes a bit clumsy. Appearance Hoshi has long brown hair that goes from her neck to her back. She wears a long sleve navy blue shirt with a neck collar. She also wears jeans instead of a skirt. Her shoes are pretty much an average american, so it doesn't really matter. As Cure Wing, She has a ponytail now and her hair color changes from brown to blue. Clothing-wise it's pretty much Falco's from Assault. Her eyes is also covered with red mascara then her eyes go from hazel to a "sexy" blue. Relationships Himoto Edna - Hoshi's rival who she has been saving Momoka before Smash Pretty Cure even started. Okumo Yuki - Hoshi's sub-rival, Hoshi always refer Fox as a "familiar" in which Hoshi needs to kill next. Hoopa (Confined) - Hoshi's long-time friend, her and Hoshi are perfect example of good friends. She can cause some mischief. She is played by Rie Kugimiya Hoopa (Unbound) - Hoshi's other friend, he and Hoshi first met when Hoshi was the chosen holder of the Prison Bottle. Sometimes they would get into little fights. He is played by Koichi Yamadera Momono Momoka - Hoshi's ¨Princess¨, she saves her from Edna only to find out that she wants her to be her prince Cure Falco 銀河から青い翼! キュアウイング! Ginga kara aoi tsubasa! Kyua Uingu! The Blue Wing from the galaxy! Cure Wing! Attacks *'Lylat Ambition' (ライラット アムビシャン Ruyratto Amubishan): Hoshi calls out her rocket launcher which then time all of the sudden stops leaving all the cures frozen, then she targets a certain cure and then says a message to her victim and then shoots the cure with a bullet that is aimed at their chest. Then time resumes and that cure who was targeted gets killed and blood comes out of her victim leaving blood on her face from the victim. *'Pheasant Sentinal' (雉 防人 Kiji Sakamori) Transformation Although Edna and the others have a Smash Controller, Hoshi has a device known as Lylat Module Hoshi grabs her module, puts it up to the sky, and says "Lylat, grant me the power to fight!" Then, her Lylat Module glows and the sky turns into a starry night. Character Songs Hoshi has her own character CD, Hoshi is played by Minori Chihara who also played Nagato Yuki in the Haruhi series *'Who I Was' *'Odemashi! '(with Rie Kugimiya and Koichi Yamadera) *'Odzume (Hoshi Version)' Etymology Her last name Miyatani is a possible refernce to Daisuke Miyatani which he's a Japanese musician Her name Hoshi is japanese for 'star' Which her name would be Star Passive Trivia *Hoshi is the first Pretty Cure who can create labyrinths. *Hoshi is the first Cure whose attacks use the universe instead of her Cure name. *Hoshi's birthday is July 1st, which happens to be the same as her creator. *Hoshi is also the only cure who has a henshin that's not a Smash Controller *Hoshi's villain name was supposed to be her final name until Daisy took over Gallery Photo 1.png|Hoshi up close photo 2.PNG|Hoshi shocked Hoshi Lombardi.jpg|Cure Wing (prototype) Cure Falco.png|Cure Wing (Final) References Category:Super Smash Pretty Cure Category:MaverickYveltal's characters